In horology and jewellery, the length of a bracelet or wristband is generally adjustable in a discontinuous manner. For a watch strap made of leather, for example, only a few predetermined fastening positions are possible. For a metal bracelet with links that may or may not be hinged, whether this concerns a watch wristband or an ornamental bracelet, the length varies by steps corresponding to the width of one link. Fine adjustment of the length of a bracelet or wristband is, consequently, rarely possible.
One solution to this difficulty is to introduce, into the bracelet or wristband, a link associated with a system for adjusting the useful length of the link. The bracelet can then be wholly, or only partially form of the link. The adjustment system can, for example, be formed by a stopper of the type used in sports articles, such as sleeping bags, double bag, or weather protective clothing. This type of stopper is described, amongst other places, in JP Patent No. 10042917.
However, two configurations are generally adopted for adjusting the useful length of a link using a stopper. In a first configuration illustrated by FIG. 1a, the stopper excludes one portion of the link in the form of a loop located between its two ends. The useful length of the link is equal to the sum of the lengths of the portions taken, respectively, between the ends and stopper. In a second configuration, illustrated in FIG. 1b, the stoppers exclude two link portions located between the ends and the closest stopper. The useful length of the link is equal to the length of the portion taken between the two stoppers.
Whichever configuration is adopted for adjusting the useful length of a link, at least one link portion is excluded and remains hanging in an unattractive manner and is liable to catch on an uneven surface.